


In the Wandering Dark

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Head Injury, Lost - Freeform, Other - Freeform, Team, Walking, Wilderness, injured, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Injured, and half-dazed, Neal’s only thoughts are of getting back to Peter and his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Wandering Dark

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own White Collar, sad as that may be I can at least still write lots of fic in regards to a series that I absolutely love.
> 
> -Kudos and Comments much appreciated and loved.

The stars were pretty, but there weren’t a lot of them because of the thick black clouds that seemed to be barely holding back the rain.

Neal was already cold and shivering, though he wasn’t yet wet from the rain of which he was very grateful for. He just wanted to get back to Peter, and he was pretty sure that if he followed the moon, he could find his way back.

Peter and the team had to be looking for him. Peter always found him when he was in trouble. And he was most definitely in trouble. He was lost, and alone, and…he didn’t want to admit it, but he was scared.

He wasn’t sure if the bad guys were still chasing after him.

He only knew that he had to keep going, keep following the moon when the clouds allowed him to see it. 

Find me, Peter. Please.

Peter always found him, even in the most grim situations that his brain could imagine. In every real situation, Peter always was there to rescue him from some terrible fate-like getting shot, or killed, or saving him from falling off a very tall building, or…

The list went on. 

Neal thought of how many times that Peter had saved him, and thought that it wasn’t fair that he didn’t return the favor nearly as much.

Still…

He yawned, feeling tired, but he fought against every fiber in his body that was screaming for sleep.

He had to keep going.

Suddenly, though, he thought that the moon had changed colors. Instead of being big and white, it was small and yellow.

Wait, that wasn’t…

It couldn’t be…

Voices were coming from the bright yellow lights, and he realized that there was more than one light. His head must’ve dropped from looking up at the moon, to looking at the forest without him realizing it. 

The voices were getting louder. 

At first, he didn’t dare go towards them, because he was sure it would have been the bad guys. 

But then…

He heard Peter’s voice. 

And he didn’t need any further encouragment, he went straight towards them. 

Suddenly, exclamations were all around him, and a pair of familiar hands grabbed hold and steadied him. 

Neal stayed awake just long enough to utter two words,

“Found you…”  
==

End


End file.
